Holding On For Love
by Dramawriter
Summary: When Sheridan is attacked by an assailant she must put her life back together and find true love.


Holding On For Love  


  
Sheridan Crane had just finished her day at the Youth Center for the fourth day in a row, exhausted. She had never worked so hard in her life. She picked up her jacket and purse and started heading for the door. Just as she was about push through the door, some called after her.   
  
"Miss Crane," Luis said coming form behind her.   
  
"What now? Can't you just let me go home or do you have to torture me some more?"   
  
"Sorry, if I upset the princess" She rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"Whatever," She said under her breath. "What did you want?"   
  
"Could you Please," Luis emphasized the please. "take the trash out to the alley, a young girl just came in, she was raped and came here for help."   
  
Sheridan was about to tell him where to go, but when she heard about the girl, her heart sank.   
  
"Sure," She said grabbing the trash bag from him and started for the door once more, but stopped turning around.   
  
"Luis?" He stopped in his tracks and turned toward her.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"How old is she?"   
  
"Thirteen" He said almost barely audible.   
  
"Oh, God" She said in a whisper, but enough to be heard.   
  
"I know, I thought things like this didn't happen in Harmony, I guess I was wrong." They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, they then turned away from each other and went their separate ways quietly. Sheridan, finally left the Youth Center and headed for the alley. She threw the trash in to the garbage bin and turned to leave and was confronted by a masked man. She jumped back and tried to get away by backing up but he kept coming for her. She soon hit the wall, and he grabbed her and tried to push her to the ground. She fought back as hard as she could, yelling to the first person she thought of.   
  
"Luis! Help me! PLEASE!"   
  
"Shut up! You rich b****!" The assailant yelled at her, but she continued yelling louder each time. He hit her across the face several times, busting her lip. She swung as him, but missed for that he hit her once more almost making her to lose consciousness and making her fall to the ground. Just as he was going down for her, out of nowhere someone pulled him off of her. She looked up and saw Luis, quietly she whispered "Luis..." her vision went blurry and then suddenly everything was black for her. Luis handed the rapist over to the officers who had just arrived and he rushed over to her.   
  
"Sheridan, Sheridan?" He tried to wake her, no response.   
  
"Call an ambulance!" He demanded to the officers, He wrapped a blanket around her waiting holding her hand until the ambulance arrived a few minutes later.   
  
"Excuse me, sir" The Paramedic said trying to pull him away from her, he wouldn't budge. They loaded her in to the ambulance, Luis still holding on to her hand.   
  
They finally arrived at the hospital where they made him let go, and sit in the waiting room. He started pacing after 30 minutes, others were staring on as if he were deranged. Finally an hour later, the doctor came out. Luis basically pounced on him the moment he came through the doors.   
"How is she?"   
  
"Sir, your wife will be okay a few lacerations, bruises, but that's not what I'm concerned about she still hasn't woken up, she could have a possible concussion or it could be much worse. We'll have to do a CAT Scan to be sure and for that we need your permission since you are her next of kin"   
  
"I'm not her husband, I'm just her ... friend."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed... How can we get in contact with..." He started searching for her name on the clip board.   
  
"We never got her name" The doctor said.   
  
"Her name is Sheridan... Sheridan Crane"   
  
"You're kidding Sheridan Crane of thee Crane's"   
  
"Yes," Luis spat out.   
  
"Have you contacted her family?"   
  
"No, not yet... I guess I should call them."   
  
"In the meantime, since we need to act quickly so I need you to sign this form, I don't think the family would mind." Luis looked it over then signed to have the CAT scan procedure done. Luis then walked over to the pay phone's and called the Crane mansion and told his mother who was still there at the late hour what happened and she relayed the message first to Ethan.   
  
Twenty Minutes later, on the Fourth floor Luis was in the waiting room looking down at the floor with head in his hands, he couldn't believe he let this happen to Sheridan of all people, the woman he lov...loved, the realization hit him with full force. He loved her all of this time, all of the fights meant nothing, even the sexual harassment complaint. The Crane's still hadn't arrived he wondered why, then suddenly out of the corner of his eye stood a figure, he looked up. It was the doctor.   
  
"Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald? Ms. Crane is out of the procedure, she's resting in a recovery room. The nurse will show you which one in a minute, the scan showed a mild concussion she should wake up within the next few hours or it might take a day or two." The doctor said then waved to the nurse standing by "Show, Mr. Lopez Fitzgerald to Ms. Crane's room." The doctor said and walked off.   
  
"This way, sir" The nurse gestured with her hand and began walking down the hall, with Luis following.   
  
The nurse open the door to Sheridan's room and that's when Luis almost dropped down to his knees he couldn't believe what he saw. He walked over to her bedside and put her hand into his hand once more, where it belonged. He looked at her the room was dead silent you could hear the sound of the gentle breeze coming in the slightly open window. The bruises and cuts stood out on her beautiful face, Her face slightly swollen. He allowed this to happen, if it wasn't for him she never would have been in that alley. He bent down kissed her bottom lip, "I love you, Sheridan" He admitted to her, but could never admit it later. He found a chair near by and sat down in it, still holding her hand as if he thought if he let go he would lose her, he was holding on for love. He rested his head on the bed by her shoulder.  
  
Luis woke up to a light tapping on his shoulder thinking it was Sheridan his head bolted up looking at her, seeing she still had not woken up his head immediately went to the left, where he saw Ethan and Gwen.   
  
"How is she?" Gwen asked looking on in concern at the two of them.   
  
"The doctor said she'll be fine, but she still hasn't woken up. He said it could take a few hours even days. She's a stubborn, strong willed person, I have a feeling it should be soon, and she..." Luis was cut off by Julian Crane bursting through the door, making Luis' instinct as a cop to jump up from his seat.   
  
"How the hell did this happen!?" Julian demanded of Luis,"I was told she was attacked in an alley!? What was she doing there!?"   
  
"I had asked her to take the trash out, something had to be taken care of immediately... I never should have let her go out there alone..."   
  
"So this is your fault!?" Julian continued to yell.   
  
"Julian!" Ivy snapped at him, "It's not Luis's fault, we all know that. What we should be worried about now is Sheridan." Ivy tried to calm Julian down but to no avail.   
  
"I want him out of here, it's going to be a media circus as it is" Luis shook his head.   
  
"I can't believe you, you are more concerned about what people will think than your own sister! I'm not going to leave her...I can't leave ... her, until I know she'll be OK." Luis turned toward Sheridan to go back to her side, but Julian grabbed his arm. Luis looked down at Julian's hands on his arm and then into his face giving him a look that could have cut through glass, Julian let go. Luis got into his face.   
  
"I'm not going to leave Mr. Crane, I'll be around for a very long time. See unlike you I actually care for Sheridan" Luis backed out of his face and walked back over to Sheridan's side, Julian spoke up once again.   
  
"You...care about her...since when?" He said in a nervous laugh, but Luis ignored him. He sat back down in the chair to hold her hand. Julian got upset to see this and left the room.   
  
Sheridan walked alone in a dark garden, not a sound was heard, no one in sight. It was so cold and damp. Sheridan rubbed her shoulders to warm herself up. All of the sudden above her a bright light appeared.   
  
"Sheridan?" A voice came from the light.   
  
"Momma...?" She couldn't believe she actually heard her voice.   
  
"Yes, Sheridan it's me."   
  
"But you're gone ... you left a long time ago."   
  
"Yes, I did. Do you remember what I told you before I went away?"   
  
"Yes, I've always remembered. You told me that, no matter what there would be always be someone that I would love and they would love me and not my money."   
  
"That's right sweet heart"   
  
"But, all of the men I've thought I loved have only loved my money..."   
  
"But you have to go through a lot of dirt to find the diamond, Sheridan. And You've found it."   
  
"I have...?" She sounded skeptical even about her own mothers words.   
  
"Luis, he loves you already"   
  
"He doesn't love me, we don't get along at all or at least we did for a while, I still don't know what happened."   
  
"Ask your brother."   
  
"Julian, what does he..." The realization hit her...of course, the Mayor comment   
  
"I know you love Luis too sweetheart in your heart...you're afraid, but you must carry on with your life don't let it pass you by. You must grab what you want and hold on to it and never let go." Sheridan knew her mothers words were true.   
  
"Momma...Momma..." She was gone and so was the light.   
  
Suddenly everything began to fly by fast and then it stopped and Sheridan could see a dim light. She tried to move her left hand but something was holding it down.   
  
"She's waking up..." Luis said feeling her hand move he got excited.   
  
"Luis..." She whispered.   
  
Everyone was stunned that she said his name, Ethan ran to the door to call his parents back in from the waiting room.   
  
"Sheridan..." Luis called to her, she moaned when she tried to move, her body hurt so much. She finally opened her eyes but quickly closed them, the over head light was too bright.   
  
Gwen quickly walked over to the light switch and turned most of the lights of except one. She opened her eyes again, and saw Luis standing over her.   
  
"Luis?"   
  
"Yeah, How are you feeling?"   
  
"Sore, tired..." She told him.   
  
"Oh, just like a Crane to complain" He was smiling at her when he said it.   
  
She playfully hit his arm, "Oh, You wound me" She started to laugh but found it too painful.   
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." She cut him off "It's all right, didn't hurt too much"   
  
Gwen took this opportunity to quietly leave the room unnoticed.   
  
"I thought I lost you" He gently ran his hand across her face, careful of her injuries. They stared into each others eyes, a fire burning in between them. Luis lowered his head in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Sheridan ran her hand in his hair, pulling him closer letting him know he wasn't hurting her.   
  
  
They were still kissing when the door opened and in walked Julian, Ivy, Ethan, and Gwen, seeing this Ethan, Gwen, and Ivy started to turn around and walk back out but Ivy noticed Julian was about to break them up. She pulled his ear and led him out of the room.   
"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ivy let me go"   
  
"Promise you won't go back in there" She said with a fake smile on her face.   
  
"but..." He pointed toward the door, she pulled at his ear.   
  
"Fine, Fine I promise" She yanked his ear as she let go walking away. The others followed her into the waiting room.   
  
"I can't believe she's kissing him." Julian said as soon as they were a safe distance away.   
  
"Who's kissing who, Oh don't tell me Sheridan and Luis" Pilar said coming through the door, Ivy nodded at her.   
  
"Just lovely, isn't it" Julian said being sarcastic, Ivy giving him the evil eye.   
  
Finally breaking apart they looked at each other stunned at what they had just done. "That..." Sheridan started. "shouldn't have happened, I'm sorry" Luis said.   
"What?" She was confused, hadn't they just shared their first real kiss.   
  
Luis was confused as well he wasn't supposed to like a Crane much less love one. But, Sheridan she was different, even he could see that again. But they could never have real relationship, the Crane name and money would always be in their lives. He convinced himself in that moment of that.   
  
"I'm so very sorry" Luis said finally letting go of her hand and silently walking out.   
  
"I won't give up on you, Luis...on us...on love." Sheridan said as testament that they would be together.   
  
  
Sheridan had been released from the hospital 5 days ago and she and Luis hadn't spoken to each other since their kiss. Her bruises and cuts were healing nicely and the doctor promised that there wouldn't be any scarring. Sitting alone in her room in the cottage reading poetry, she suddenly heard the door bell ring thinking it was Luis she bolted for the door almost falling to the floor because she had tripped over a shoe she had left in the floor.   
  
"Damn it, Damn it" She grabbed he foot to make the stinging sensation go away. She hopped to the door.   
  
'this had better be important...'   
  
She swung the door open, "Hank?" She looked at him in disbelief. She had almost broken her foot over Hank? The doctor must have seriously misdiagnosed her head injury.  
  
"Hey, Sheridan. How are you feeling?" He gave her his best smile.  
  
"Just Peachy" She said sarcastically, letting him in.  
  
"Are you feeling OK?" He looked at her in concern  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry It's just..." She couldn't finish her sentence before Hank interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The attack, this think with Luis..."  
  
"Luis?" He was a little confused  
  
"You haven't heard? I thought it would be all around this town by now."  
  
"Sheridan, what happened?" He said a little too demanding. She looked at him strange.  
  
"I'm sorry, What happened? Please, Tell me." He tried to sound calm.  
  
"We kissed." Sheridan said shyly.  
  
"You mean a peck on the cheek kiss, right?" He sounded nervous.  
  
"No, I mean a deep on the lips, full of passion kiss"   
  
"You're kidding me right?" Hank looked a little agitated, "I'm really sorry, It really none of my business" He tried to cover for himself, Sheridan was a little curious as to why Hank was acting this way. But decided to let it go.  
  
"So, Hank what are you doing here?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"I thought since our date at the lobster shack bombed, I thought I would ask you to go with me to the Policeman's Ball. Because you I have this brother, who just happens to be the chief of police..." Hank gave her a flirting smile.  
  
"Sure, Hank" She answered when she realized Luis would most likely be there.  
  
"It's Saturday night at 7:30, so I'll pick you up..." Sheridan cut him off.  
  
"Actually I'll meet you there." She wanted to drive herself, just in case something else went wrong.  
  
"OK, Sure. Whatever you want"  
  
  
Luis came into the coffee shop to see Beth where she stood wiping the front counter.  
"Hey, Luis How are you doing?"  
  
"Hey, Beth" He smiled at her with one of his charming smiles, coming up in front of her at the counter.  
  
"I just heard that the Policeman's Ball was on Saturday." Beth flashed him a smile.  
  
"It is, and I just came over to ask you if you would do me the honor of escorting you."  
  
"What about Sheridan Crane, I thought that you would be going with her after what happened and all..." Luis' smile faded.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a simple mistake."  
  
"I don't think that's how she saw it Luis. Who knows, she could be in love with you."  
  
"Sheridan Crane? I don't think so. We've never gotten along, ever since the sexual harassment complaint. She brought against me, things haven't exactly be cozy."  
  
"What, I don't believe she would have done something like that, no matter how many problems she's had with you."  
  
"Maybe...but I don't believe it" He shook his head, denying it  
  
"Come On, Luis give her a chance. Ever since she came walking into this town..."  
  
"More like flew into town"  
  
"Luis...you have done nothing but bad mouth, distort, and abuse that woman's emotions. You have to talk everything out with her." Beth looked him in the eye, he knew what she was saying was true ... but still he couldn't.  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Fine, Luis Whatever"  
  
"So, would you like to go with me to the Ball?"  
  
"Of course, what time?"  
  
"I'll pick you up here at 7?"  
  
"Great, I'll seen you then."  
  
"See ya" He smiled at her then walked away.  
  
"No matter what Luis says or thinks, I know they are going to end up together no matter what." Beth said preparing her self for it.  
  
Sheridan arrived at the ball at 7:20, almost late. She could see almost everyone else was already there. She noticed Luis' jeep, and smiled to her self. "This indeed is going to be a great night Luis, this is our chance" She said into the air. And she walked with her head up with confidence.  
  
"So Hank where's your date? She stand you up?" Luis asked.   
  
"No, She should be here soon. She drove herself"   
  
"Really, so who is this mystery date?" Luis smiled at him.   
  
"Sheridan" Luis smiled faded immediately.   
  
That's when Sheridan entered the ball room dressed to kill. The entire room's attention was adverted to her including Luis'. She stood there wearing a floor length China silk red dress studded with diamonds and cut up to mid thigh. The diamonds she wore adorned around her neck and wrist made her shine as if she were an angel, and this night she truly was. She wasn't over dressed by any means but she stood out more than any one else. Hank walked over to her extending his arm graciously smiling at her.   
  
"You look dazzling tonight, Ms. Crane"   
  
"Why, Thank You Hank. You don't look so bad yourself" She smiled with radiance all the while her eyes searched for Luis as well as her heart did. She caught him with the first sweep of the room. He stood near the balcony with Beth on his arm. Their eyes locked on each other as if burning each others image into their souls to keep for eternity. This trance did not go unnoticed to the guests of the ball and especially by their own dates. Luis was the first to look away as if afraid to look into her eyes afraid he would run over and sweep her into his arms and kiss her with such passion and longing.   
  
Luis suddenly felt the urge to glance over to where she stood. He couldn't stop watching her after a while it was the sway of her hips, the gentle curves of her body, each step she took was severe punishment for him, how could he deny this woman? She was everything he wanted and more... 'but she's a Crane' Luis snapped back to reality to notice that they were making their way over to them. He felt like running and hiding, he could not face her. But he could not not face her, he had started this in the first place.   
  
"Hello, Luis ... Beth" Sheridan said with the ending tone of anger. He tried to speak but he found his throat was dry. Nothing came out the first time. He swallowed, but found it amazingly difficult to do so.   
  
"Hi, Sheridan" He said with a wisp of air.   
  
"Sheridan, How about I get us some punch?"   
  
"Sure Hank" Not really paying attention to him at all.   
  
"Beth, would you please join me?" Hank asked hoping she would take the que and she did following him over to the table of refreshments.   
  
"How have you been?" Sheridan asked.   
  
"All right, you?"   
  
"All right" They said nothing after just standing there the silence of each other.   
  
"Look, This is ridiculous" Sheridan finally broke the ice.   
  
"I Know"   
  
"We should be able to talk about this like two normal people." She grabbed his arm taking him out on to the balcony. Making sure the curtains were shut before going out.   
  
"Sheridan, what are you doing?"   
  
"Luis we need to talk since you won't return my phone calls I think this is the best way."   
  
"There's nothing to really talk about" He lied.   
  
"Nothing, you call our kiss nothing!?" She said just below a yell.   
  
"Our kiss was a mistake, just a simple mistake"   
  
"Mistake? How can you lie to me? You tell to my face that our kiss meant nothing and I will just walk away and forget the whole thing happened" He looked her in the eyes and began to speak but suddenly turned away.   
  
"You can't, can you? Because you did feel something didn't you?"   
  
"Yes! I did all right you satisfied? But we could never be together, we come from two different worlds. It would never work no matter how much...." He caught himself.   
  
"No matter how much what?" She asked.   
  
"Forget it." He simply said.   
  
"No, I'm not going to forget it no matter how much what, Damn it?!"   
  
"No Matter how much I Love You!" Sheridan was taken a back by he admittance.   
  
"Love me ?" She sounded like a child.   
  
"Yes, love you do you know how much it hurts not to be able to touch you every time you pass by, every time I see you, every time I hear your sweet voice"   
  
A tear started to form in the corner of her eye, he closed the distance between them by mere millimeters. He leaned his head done slowly kissing the corner of her eye where the freshly fallen tear laid. Slowly making his way down her cheek finally to her lips where he placed feather kisses on her lips. She whimpered at this delicate sensation. Soon his mouth engulfed hers in full force. There tongues dueled the battle of love. Sheridan's hands roamed through his hair setting him on fire.   
  
All of the sudden Luis was pulled off of her by an outside force and thrown to the ground. Sheridan stood looking shocked at Luis' attacker. She couldn't believe it, it was Hank. Her breath drew sharp when he spoke.   
  
"You stay the hell away from her!" It was the same angered voice of her attacker. How could she had not make the connection before? She began to scream with a shrieking voice.   
  
"It's you, It's you" She kept repeating over and over her legs began to lose their balance. She slowly slid down the wall covering her ears from her own screams.   
  
  
Luis finally got up to help Sheridan. She was screaming bloody murder, he wondered why. Luis started to come near her.   
"I told you to stay the hell away from her!" He tried to punch Luis but he caught his fist.   
  
"What the hell are you doing, Hank?"   
  
"She's mine...always has been. She's my ticket to fame and fortune" Sheridan's screams brought the many of the guests out to the balcony. Grace immediately went over to Sheridan trying to calm her down.   
  
"What's going on here?" Sam asked   
  
"I have no idea... Hank attacked me..." He was cut off.   
  
"He was kissing Sheridan!" He yelled at him.   
  
"I was pushed down to the ground next thing I know is Sheridan is screaming, then kept repeating "its you", Where's Sheridan?" He noticed she was gone.   
  
"Grace took her inside"   
  
"I've got to see her" Luis brushed past the crowd and into the ball room once more. His eyes instantly noticed where Sheridan was, he rushed over to her. She was no longer screaming but not really coherent either.   
  
"Sheridan?" He whispered to here, breaking her out the trance she was in. She threw her arms around him, holding on for dear life.   
  
"Did you get him?" She asked   
  
"Get who?" Luis pulled back looking her in the face, confused.   
  
"Hank" She looked at him with fear in her eyes.   
  
"What are you talking about, Sheridan?"   
  
"Hank...he was the person who attacked me" She sounded like a child, explaining a broken vase.   
  
"No, no the person who attacked you is in custody. Remember?"   
  
"That can't be...he sounded just like the man who attacked me. Maybe he escaped...got out on bail."   
  
"I work at the Police Station, Sheridan. I think I would have noticed my best friend locked up."   
  
"Luis you haven't been on duty in a while...not since my attack. Chief Bennett told me that when I called just yesterday to talk with you" She said trying to rationalize everything.   
  
"Its not possible Hank would never..."   
  
"Hurt anyone? That's what I thought but it's him Luis. I know it is." Sheridan looked him in the eyes.   
  
As hard as it was for him to believe, he had to protect Sheridan.   
  
"I'll be right back all right?" He said kissing her forehead then handing her over to Grace.   
  
Luis walked back out onto the balcony. Walking up to Hank.   
  
"Where were you the night Sheridan was attacked?"   
  
"At the boarding house, sleeping."   
  
"Were you alone?"   
  
"You're making this sound like an interrogation."   
  
"It is. Were you alone?"   
  
"Yes, of course." He seemed agitated.   
  
"What's going on Luis?" Sam asked   
  
"I have reason to believe that Hank here was the one who attacked Sheridan."   
  
"That's preposterous, I would have noticed my own brother locked up in a cell."   
  
"Unless he never made it to the cell" Luis' Police mind kicked in.   
  
"What are you saying?" Sam asked.   
  
"Maybe he paid off the two officers who were supposed to bring him in, they brought someone else in to take his place. Homeless man...most likely"   
  
Hank was getting very nervous and sweaty on his brow.   
  
"I figured it out didn't I," Luis smiled at him, "You were going to let some innocent man take the rap for your crime"   
  
"OK, the jokes over...ha ha," He looked at Luis pointing to himself with his hands, "come on Luis its me Hank, your best friend"   
  
"You broke the law, you attacked Sheridan. What exactly where you going to do with her anyway?" Hank looked at him with an evil grin. Luis started to go after him but Sam held him back.   
  
"You son of B****!, you could have killed her!" Luis' blood was boiling, he jerked away from Sam's grip and walked over to Hank.   
  
"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He said helping him turn around and then pushed him into the wall smashing his face into it. He grabbed his hands and pulled them to his lower back and put them in hand cuffs.   
  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one. One will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have just said?" (I think that is right)   
  
"Yes," Luis handed him over to a uniformed officer next to him and they walked away.   
  
"I can't believe it was Hank of all people. He was my best friend since we were kids."   
  
"I know," Sam said, "just think he is my brother, I wonder what made him do this."   
  
"Greed, it does ugly things to people."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right." Sam patted him on the back, "You know Luis you figured this out pretty quickly. Exactly what I like in my detectives." Luis looked at him in shock.   
  
"Thank You, Sam"   
  
"Nothing to thank me about yet, Luis. This still has to go through town council. That means Julian Crane." Luis winced at the name.   
  
"I don't think he will be a problem." Sheridan said out of the blue, Luis turned around to see her. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.   
  
"Thank You, for believing in me." She told him.   
  
"You are very welcome."   
  
"Well, I'll see you two." Sam said slipping away leaving them alone.   
  
"I'll always believe in you Sheridan. I love you," He put his hand on her face slowly moving his fingers through her hair, "I will always love you" Sheridan wasn't ready to say it back he knew that, but just having her near was enough for him. The band began to play a slow song they instantly recognized it. They smiled at each other kissing each other lightly with feathery kisses. They began to sway in tempo with the song, eventually turning into dancing. The stars lit up the night sky so brilliantly. They looked each other into the eyes knowing they hand finally found their destinies   



End file.
